


The City That Never Sleeps

by LanceTraaash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confusion, Drama, Fluff, Humans, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTraaash/pseuds/LanceTraaash
Summary: In a world where fate is determined by the chime of a watch, what is one to do in the midst of heartbreak? Antonio Carriedo watched as his fourth love was united with her soulmate and thus decided that this was the last time he’d allow this happen to him. Lovino Vargas never once believed in the idea of soul-watches or at least that’s what he told other people, besides for one person, an online friend supposedly hundreds of miles away. When Lovino is dragged to New York City by his brother and grandpa for a “fun and exciting trip” he forgets his cellphone in Italy, along with the only app that allowed him to talk to his foreign friend.





	

Love is blind to all. A deviation in reality that brings us to our knees, weak in the presence of the one which we love. The sheer folly that ensues upon our infatuation is what keeps the bonds compact. But, love, as many would say, is all we need.

Antonio Carriedo snaked his fingers through his lover’s hair. Caressing the smooth curves of her voluptuous physique. His body pressed close to her’s against the cold wall, the miniscule space between them packed with heat. He lifted her head to the side, lowering his and sucking on the hot flesh of her neck.

Relationships were never superficial to Antonio, although more than often they were to his partner of the time. He poured his heart and soul into them. With every fibre of his being he would show them who he truly was, how much he loved them, the man he could be and so desperately wanted to be for them. A lasting romance was all he dreamed of and he knew damn well that he was deserving of one.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Antonio felt her grip loosen on him, her hands falling back from his feverish skin. He held her closer but immediately she recoiled, gently palming his chest. He tugged his mouth from her neck, drawing his eyes to her’s. Her brown irises sparkled in the dim light of the street, gazing star-struck into the distance.

A familiar feeling of dread settled in his chest, an aching gnaw that would quickly swallow him in a twinging depression. He understood this better than anyone could, it was as well known to him as the morning sun or the dirty shoes that accompanied a poor man’s attire. She was leaving him. For good. There would be no more faithful trysts shared between the two on lonely, star-speckled nights where the sweetness in her smile was ever apparent. A permanent loss in comfortable conversation by her bedside. He didn’t want to look behind himself, instead taking a step back from his former flame. Her watch laid innocently on the concrete, the screeching ring emitting from it slowly smoothing over into silence.

“I’m so sorry..” Her voice as quiet as the stillness between them.

Antonio listened to her heels beat against the sidewalk, escaping this dank alley he had led them to only minutes earlier. He leant down to pick up her watch, crumpling the silver chainmail in his fists then turned back to face her. Her comely figure bathed in the orange glow of a streetlamp, conversing with a man much taller than she. At his feet a small bundle of jewelry glinted in the dimness.

He crept farther into the alley, slowly trudging down the space between the two buildings. The cold air of the city flowing through his lungs becoming heavier with every breath. He leaned against the brick, shaking with grief. His body slowly crumbled to the ground. A shuddering mess of a human. ‘How many times have I done this to myself?’ he thought. As is the usual, tears fell. Hot, glistening rivulets that dropped from his chin and onto the doorstep of his apartment, that caught on the hands he brushed across his eyes, continuing into the dim of the night. They stained his cheeks, and bottle after bottle was accompanied by them until he was a pitiful form draped over the couch.

LaFuriaRoja has logged on

LFR: My girlfriend dumped me last night :(  
She saw her soulmate while we were making out in an alley.

Italia has logged on

I: Well, shit. I’m so sorry. Why in an alley, though?  
LFR: That’s exactly what she said.  
I: She said; “Well, shit.”?  
LFR: No, but close enough. I don’t want to talk about it.  
I: …Are you sure?  
LFR: Yeah…  
I: How was your day?  
LFR: I woke up this morning surrounded by beer bottles and a massive headache. Still recovering btw.  
I: Damn…that’s gotta suck.  
LFR: Yeah no kidding. When are you leaving for your trip? If you’re coming to NY you should visit me haha! Maybe not when I’m like this though. Nobody needs to see that.  
I: :( My grandpa and brother are still deciding where to go but knowing them, they’ll probably change their minds the moment we reach the airport…I’ll make sure to message you and send pictures once they reach a verdict though!  
LFR: Of course lolol and don’t be shy with those pictures!  
I: Oh shit man. I think Feliciano is calling me, I gotta go. I’ll message you when I get another chance! Don’t pass out again and start feeling better soon!  
LFR: Thanks! Good luck with that >_< bye!  
I:Bey  
*Bye

Italia has logged off

LFR: lolol bey. That’s gonna haunt you forever from now on.

LaFuriaRoja has logged off

“What is it?!” Lovino screeched from the top of the stairs, the wood creaking loudly as he bounded down the steps. He ran his hand along the old railing and gripped the edge at the bottom, swiftly propelling himself around the corner and into the living room. Feliciano stood in the center, a beaming smile plastered across his face. Again he asked what was wrong.

“Oh fratello! I’ve packed your bags, nonno and I know where we’re going!”

“Where?” He deadpanned.

Feliciano giggled, “That’s a secret.”

Lovino’s eyes flitted to the bags resting by his brother’s feet. Three, no four suitcases overflowing with clothing stared back at him. ‘Great. That damn German bastard is joining us.’ The Italian scowled at his brother then stomped out of the room and into the backyard.

The afternoon sun glared hot from the sky, peering over Milan and its denizens. Lovino brought a pale hand over his eyes, doing his best to adjust to this sudden change in brightness. Across the lawn his neighbor waved meekly from over her petunias. He waved back and rested on the porch, the heavy scent of summer carried by the breeze flooding over him. An aching fury that he couldn’t suppress had accumulated in his throat, a panic that threatened to burst at any moment. Why did that German have to come with them? The shrill cry of the screen door opening jolted Lovino from his thoughts. He turned his body around, thoughtlessly smoothing over the dents in his jeans. “Hey, we’re leaving now.” Ludwig’s figure was leaning in through the doorway, his tone stiff and plain as he spoke. Lovino stood up, blood running hot in his veins. “Okay.” He responded through gritted teeth, leaving no notion of cheerfulness under his presence.

LaFuriaRoja has logged on

LFA: Hey, I sat outside for a while, even took a trip to the library. I’m feeling a lot better, my roommates are still gone which isn’t very surprising. They’re probably out doing something dumb lol. How are you?  
LFA: ...  
LFA: Hello? You there?  
LFA: Guess not, bey then.

LaFuriaRoja has logged off

Lovino gazed solemnly from his window, tracing circles over his legs. His eyelids threatening to close in the late day. He brought his hands to his pocket, an action so routine to him he barely realized doing it. Nothing. There wasn’t anything there. Where was his phone? “Shit...shitshitshit.” the words spilled from his lips so easily. “Where the hell is my phone?” red blush crept across his face as he patted his pocket feverishly. His grandfather turned to him, the confusion in his gaze apparent, “What is it, Lovi?” Lovino winced at his words, “My phone. I think I forgot it at home! I need it, nonno. Need.” Roma shrugged. “In my day, we didn’t have things like that. Honest, face to face conversation was the only way to get to know each other. I’m sure you’ll be fine without it. Go to sleep now, I’ll wake you up when we reach America.” He smiled as he spoke, of course he didn’t understand how important this was to Lovino. Without his phone he couldn’t contact his friend. He’d be awaiting a response for days only to be greeted by a deafening silence from the other end, it’d go until he came to believe that their friendship was only a distant memory, lost forever. When Lovino returned to Italy he’d open up the messenger again and see the terminal of their relationship and the texts that led up to it. The missed calls. Everything. The Italian suppressed a scream, instead settling for nearly pulling the hair from his head.

Hours later Lovino awoke to nonno gently shaking his shoulder, his youthful face close enough to smell his breath. “Agh. Back off.” Lovino shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, grabbed his bag, and walked off the plane with his family. Feliciano momentarily pulled himself from Ludwig’s arm to talk to his brother. “Can you tell me where we are now, Lovi?” he waited for a response then shrugged when nothing came, “The Big Apple, The City That Never Sleeps, The Capitol Of The World, Lovino we’re in New York!” Feliciano bounced excitedly, his hands moving wildly as he spoke, directing unwanted attention to their small group. Lovino’s mouth fell open, a wide o that supplied the base for his expression. He was here, in the heart of his best friend’s whole life, may it be hours, minutes, or miles from this airport, Lovino was here and he couldn’t even tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was kind of rushed and I wasn't really sure of myself when I wrote it, but oh well.


End file.
